Kissing You
by LadyMiioh
Summary: One-shot based off of Miranda Cosgrove's "Kissing You." Jawbreaker pairing. Gift for LexisTexas2000


_**A/N: I'm back! This is a one-shot based off of Miranda Cosgrove's "Kissin U." I do not own the song, or Wreck-it Ralph. This is for my great friend, LexiaTexas2000~ This entire one-shot is just thoughts in her head for the most part. Enjoy!~**_

_ **Vanellope's POV**_

_This is the short story of how my world fell apart. JUST KIDDING! Gotcha didn't I? No, this is the story of me and my big best friend, Wreck-It Ralph. I prefer to call him my Stink-brain, but overall ,if I'm really honest with myself... I have a tiny, tiny, TINY... crush on him. Enough of that, let's get on with the story._

It was a normal day in Sugar Rush, the sun was shining, the sugar sparkling, and the air smelled fresh and sweet. Litwak's arcade was closed for a holiday and I was in my room, looking through my drawers. "Ugh! Where's my bathing suit?!" I asked myself frustratedly, I was supposed to meet Ralph to go swimming at Soda Pop falls today! My mind began to wander around the thoughts of Ralph. I admit to always having a slight crush on him, He was my best friend.

_The first day I met him... I felt this weird sort of electricity shoot through me. The strange thing is, it wasn't a glitch. It was this weird, fuzzy feeling. I brushed it off at the time. _

After finally finding my one-piece, I happily skipped down the halls and made it to the throne room, just in time to hear Ralph's signature banging on the door as loud as he could. "C'mon president Fart Feather! We're losing daylight!" I chuckled and glitched through the door and onto Ralph's shoulder.

"I'm here and ready Captain Stinkbrain!" I hollered, making the wrecker cringe and start walking.

"Yeesh kid, can you be any louder?" He said as I smirked at him for a second. Before I could answer he held up his hand. "Vanellope, that was a statement, not a challenge." We both laughed until we finally reached the waterfall of soda.

After going into one of the change rooms the racers had already set up and putting on my bathing suit, I stepped back out to the sugar sand that covered the beach area. I looked up to see Ralph already in his swim wear, and man, did I blush as red as a sweet-seeker.

Whoa_ Nelly! Ralph's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be! _

He was topless like all guys did when they entered water, but he actually had a toned chest above the slightly... protruding stomach of his. He was wearing a decent pair of sea-green swimming trunks that complimented his eyes. Ralph was also smiling at her, making him more dreamy in her eyes.

_Is he.. Is he walking up to me..? Oh my candy! _

I just stood there paralyzed, still dreaming of the muscular man approaching. He reached his arms out at her before pulling her up in the air. I was in pure heaven until...

** SPLASH!**

I floundered in the water, realizing that he had accidentally thrown me into the deepest part of the falls. I gasped for air, It was like I had never learned to inhale or exhale, of even if I had just forgotten how to breathe. It was almost as bad as when my kart stalled at the start of my fist Random Roster Race. My limbs flailing were no use, I was under the soda waves and looking up through the rippling water to a worried Ralph swimming down to me. A faint call of my name was heard before I could only see darkness.

I felt the sugary sand sticking to my back. The sounds of a panicking Ralph were clear to my ears, he must've pulled me to shore. I heard him talk out loud frustrated, saying how I wasn't breathing and how he didn't know what to do. I suddenly felt him get over top of me, his breath tickling my neck.

How I wished I could open my eyes. I heard him whisper something to himself, obviously going to do something drastic. "I'm sorry Vanellope..." Suddenly, my lungs started to work again, my strength slowly returning as I got the power to open my eyes and see my best friend still staring down at me, but he had a strange pink hue to his chubby cheeks. "VANELLOPE! You scared me half to death!" He hugged me tightly, constricting my lungs.

I tapped his shoulder. "Ralph! Can't...Breathe!" I yelped out as he released me. "What.. What happened?" His face turned red and he laughed nervously while twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, I tossed you into the water, you almost drowned, I took you to shore... and then... revived you.." He kept blushing like he had seen someone's underpants. I raised my eyebrow and changed my tone.

"Revived me...? What happened?" I stared him down until he finally broke and sighed. He first started babbling about how he was sorry, and he didn't mean to, so I clasped my hand over his mouth. "Ralph, use your words." I scolded him like a toddler. He sighed and ran his huge fingers through his brown hair. On closer inspection, I knew it was more of an auburn color.

"I...I had to use mouth-to-mouth on you alright!?" He said exasperatedly. I felt my cheeks react with heat to the thought of his lips on mine. Ralph had kissed me. And I wasn't even AWAKE for it!

I noticed the butterflies in my stomach when my brain comprehended the closeness of him to me, when I noticed him staring at me, looking for a reaction. For some reason... It just made me want to lean in and kiss him. No matter how wrong it seemed to be. Our brown eyes meeting and I saw... I saw him lean closer to me.

I found myself leaning closer to him, my stomach filling with nervous butterflies. In a little while our noses are touching and we're both blushing a lovely shade of pink. I don't want to be anywhere but here right now.

_He's going to kiss me!_

Everything was frozen, except my blood pounding in my ears from excitement. Did you ever know a person can reveal everything with their eyes? Well it's VERY true. For a couple seconds I could see things I never saw before. Boy, did my best friend ever have a lot to hide. I could see his eyes filled with loneliness, the harshness of being thrown into the mud day after day, and the wear and tear of the small shack he lived in.

Our lips connected. His were soft to my surprise, and warm too. I let my eyes droop close as I enjoyed these few precious moments. All these gooey and fluffy emotions made my hearing go kaput, and my sense of touch go crazy. Somehow I knew, this is what Calhoun talked to me about. It was how lovers like her and that handyman kissed. This was that yucky, gross, disturbing thing called love. But I didn't mind it one bit. Man, is love ever weird. I could picture him as a puzzle piece, completing me in ways racing never could. To think, all it took was a large man with huge hands and a passion for wrecking things to was all that it took.

When we finally broke apart, I couldn't help cringing. I knew he was going to yell at me or something for kissing him. I forced one eye open, looking at him. He was... smiling? Did he like it as much as I did...? "Huh...? You're not mad...?" It was his turn to give me a weird look.

"What do you mean mad? I'm more... happy than upset. You're quite the surprise little cavity." He grinned at me as I smirked at him back.

_ Classic Ralph._

_ Maybe, just maybe... Wreckers and Glitches could fall in love...?_

_** Cuz when I'm kissing you it all starts making sense,**_

_** All the questions I've been asking in my head,**_

_** Like, Are you the one?**_

_** Should I really trust?**_

_** Crystal clear it becomes,**_

_** When I'm kissing you...**_

_**A/N: That... was terrible. :C I'm sorry! That was totally not my best work. I apologize for disgracing the Jawbreaker pairing. Disclaimer: If I owned Wreck-it Ralph and anything related with it, I'd obviously be rich and not writing this. X3 Song lyrics aren't mine. :I Lady Miioh Out!~**_


End file.
